danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קוסטה קונקורדיה
thumb|ימין|335 px|החילוץ של האוניה בהילוך איטי חילוץ האוניה - Time-lapse footage shows the Costa Concordia being uprighted off the coast of Tuscany. The ship capsized in January 2012, killing 32 people. The operation took approximately 18 hours, using cables and metal boxes filled with water to roll the ship onto a platform. The project is by an "Italian-American" companies consortium (Titan-Micoperi) - The chief engineer is South-African (Nick Sloane, a﻿ very great man) - And the engineering squad is for 99% Italian. So, let's thanks to ALL these great men from all over the world who have worked hard as hell to take off that huge monster from the water, and stop make stupid nationalist and sciovinist parade of your country. Cheers from italy שיחזור האירוע http://www.facebook.com/KayennaNews - Film sul naufragio della Costa Concordia in versione integrale. Il documentario montato con immagini reali ricostruisce l' ultima sera a bordo della nave Concordia prima e dopo l'impatto all'Isola del Giglio con le drammatiche scene e voci riprese dai passeggeri sopravvissuti alla tragedia del 13 gennaio 2012. Esclusivo, il filmato originale finito sotto inchiesta e trasmesso da retequattro il 10 febbraio 2012 e girato all'interno della plancia di comando il 13 gennaio 2012: http://www.veoh.com/watch/v29043250qYYjnqJM על האירוע מקום עליית הספינה על שרטון ליד Isola del Giglio- מחוץ למסלול הפלגה - מסומן בקו-מרוסק - היא נפגעה בנקודה דרומית יותר isole del scole - ולאחר סיבוב של 180 מעלות נחתה במקום הנוכחי - הקש על הקישור לקבלת פרטים על האי thumb|ימין|300px|לפי המפה מדובר בסטייה רצינית מהמסלול - במקום להפליג ממערב לאי נסע ממזרח לאי - מצויינות 2 הנקודות : ההתקלות בשרטון והנחיתה בחוף - המקור:הויקיפדיה האיטלקית Costa Concordia היא האוניה, אשר עומדת לשקוע בים הטירני (16 בינואר 2012 שעה 16:35) , לאחר שנתקעה בסלע ענק, כאשר התקרבה לחוף של האי Isola_del_Giglio. לפי מפת נתיבי הנסיעה, האניות נהגו להפליג ממערכ לאי. במקרה זה האוניה החליטה להפליג ממזרח לאי וכך עברה ליד הנמל של האי. הסיבה לסטיה זו נחקרת. הים הטירני ידוע לגאולוגיים בשברים הגאולוגיים שבו. לפי התאוריה: האיים קורסיקה וסרדיניה היו בעבר הרחוק חלק מיבשת איטליה. פעולות טקטוניות הביאו להפרדה, אך נותרו בים איים רבים ושרטוני סלעים (ראו מפה גאולוגית מפורטת למטה) על האוניה האוניה נבנתה במספנות Fincantieri Sestri Ponente, גנואה איטליה הקיימת מאז 1815 והחלה לנוע ביולי 2006. השם Concordia בא לבטא "הרמוניה, אחדות ושלום בין ארצות אירופה" :Il nome Concordia fa riferimento all'unità e alla pace fra le nazioni europee. I suoi tredici ponti hanno i nomi di altrettanti stati europei (Olanda, Svezia, Belgio, Grecia, Italia, Gran Bretagna, Irlanda, Portogallo, Francia, Germania, Spagna, Austria e Polonia) - זהו גם שמם של הסיפונים (ראו תמונה מטה) thumb|center|650px המקור ועוד פרטים על האוניה האוניה הושקתה על-ידי השחקנית אווה הרציגובה בנמל צ'יוויטווקיה - נמלה של העיר רומא - ממנו יצאה גם להפלגה האחרונה. מי ביטח את החברה Assicurazioni Generali, RSA Insurance Group and XL Group, Bloomber – these are three of several companies who insured Carnival Corp.’s wrecked cruise ship off the coast of Italy, according to the news website Bloomberg. The companies are facing costs of around 405 million Euro’s (£335 million) from the disaster, with Hannover Re saying they alone will suffer losses in excess of 10 million euros, the website said. “In terms of physical damage, this will be one of biggest claims around,” Bloomberg quoted Eamonn Flanagan, an insurance analyst at Shore Capital Group in Liverpool as saying. “Quite often with these accidents, the real insurance loss comes if people are injured or killed.” The Costa Condoria, an Italian cruise ship carrying 4,229 passangers and crew, ran aground last Friday. So far five people are confirmed dead and a further 15 are unaccounted for. The ships captain has been arrested and is accused of manslaughter for causing the wreck and abandoning ship. The ship cost 450 million euros to build, according to a 2004 press release. The website reported that Aon Corp. was Carnival Corp.’s insurer but the company declined to comment on the issue. Bloomberg reported XL as being the lead underwriter of the ship at Lloyd’s of London and that RSA’s losses from the incident are expected to be below 10 million euro’s. Carnival shares plunged today, sliding 17 percent to 1855 pence as of 8:54 a.m. in London. RSA dropped 0.7 percent to 109.2 pence in London, while Generali dropped 0.8 percent to 11.95 euros in Milan, the website reported. המקור התאונה בינואר 2012 לפי הדמייה בטלויציה האיטלקית L'animazione delle ultime manovre della Costa Concordia האוניה התנגחה בחוף הדרומי - le scole, עשתה סיבוב של 180 מעלות ונחתה בחוף הצפוני של הנמל giglio porto thumb|ימין|300px|סלע שחדר את תחתית האוניה צילם:Rvongher ויקישיתוף (לפי הודעות החברה} הודעה אחרונה - Saturday, January 14th 2012 - 01.00 "Costa Cruises confirms the evacuation of about 3,200 passengers and 1,000 crew members on board of the Costa Concordia. An incident occured near the island 'Isola del Giglio' of the coast of Italy. The evacuation started promptly, but the position of the ship has worsened, making it more complicated to complete the last part of the evacuation. At this moment, the cause of the incident cannot yet be confirmed. The Company is currently working with the highest commitment to provide all the needed assistance. The Costa Concordia was sailing across the Mediterranean Sea, starting from Civitavecchia with scheduled calls to Savona, Marseille, Barcelona, Palma de Mallorca, Cagliari and Palermo. About 1.000 passengers of Italian nationality were onboard, as well as more of 500 Germans, about 160 French and about 1.000 crew members. The Guests had to embark today in Savona and in subsequent ports will be contacted directly by Costa Cruise תרגום אוטומטי לעברית חברת השייט מאשרת כי בוצע הפינוי של כ 3200 נוסעים ו -1,000 אנשי צוות שהיו על סיפונה של קוסטה קונקורדיה. התקרית אירעה ליד האי "Isola del Giglio" של החוף של איטליה. הפינוי החל מיד, אבל את המיקום של הספינה הורע, מה שהופך אותו יותר מסובך כדי להשלים את החלק האחרון של הפינוי. ברגע זה, סיבת האירוע עדיין לא ניתן לאשר. החברה פועלת כיום עם המחויבות הגבוהה ביותר כדי לספק את כל הסיוע הדרוש. קונקורדיה קוסטה שייט ברחבי הים התיכון, החל Civitavecchia עם שיחות אמורה סבונה, מרסיי, ברצלונה, פלמה דה מיורקה, קליארי ופאלרמו. על 1.000 נוסעים לאום איטלקי היו המשולב, וכן יותר של 500 גרמנים, על 160 צרפתים על 1.000 אנשי הצוות. האורחים היו לצאת היום Savona ו בנמלים הבאים יהיה לפנות ישירות על ידי קוסטה קרוז 'הודעה ראשונה'Sunday, January 15th 2012 - HOLLYWOOD, Fla. Time 8.15 pm (CET) We at Costa Cruises are deeply saddened by this tragedy, and our hearts and prayers go out to everyone affected. Over the past 48 hours, more than 1,100 Costa employees have been working tirelessly in the wake of this terrible event. We are working closely with the authorities to support ongoing search-and-rescue operations, and are focusing on ensuring that all guests and crewmembers return home safely. Our immediate priority is to account for all passengers and crew, and to secure the vessel to ensure that there are no environmental impacts. We have engaged the services of a top specialized salvage company to develop an action plan and help establish a protection perimeter around the ship. It should be noted that the Prosecutor has seized the ship and the DVR— the so-called “black box” containing all navigation data — and the vessel can be accessed by Costa only with permission from the authorities. We are working with investigators to find out precisely what went wrong aboard the Costa Concordia. While the investigation is ongoing, preliminary indications are that there may have been significant human error on the part of the ship’s master, Captain Francesco Schettino, which resulted in these grave consequences. The route of the vessel appears to have been too close to the shore, and in handling the emergency the captain appears not to have followed standard Costa procedures. We are aware that the lead Prosecutor has leveled serious accusations against the ship’s captain, who joined Costa Crociere in 2002 as a safety officer and was appointed captain in 2006. In light of these accusations and the continuing investigation, it would be inappropriate for us to comment further at this time. As we are learning more about the event and the evacuation, however, it is becoming clear that the crew of the Costa Concordia acted bravely and swiftly to help evacuate more than 4,000 individuals during a very challenging situation. We are very grateful for all they have done. Costa is committed to ensuring that no such incident ever occurs again. Our number-one priority is always the safety and security of our guests and crew, and we comply with all safety regulations. (See background on Costa safety below). Background on Costa’s Commitment to Safety Costa complies very strictly with all safety regulations and our personnel are committed, first and foremost, to guest safety and security. All crewmembers hold a BST (Basic Safety Training) certificate and are trained and prepared in emergency management and to assist passengers abandoning the ship with numerous drills.Roles, responsibilities and duties are clearly assigned to all crewmembers. Every two weeks all crewmembers perform a ship evacuation simulation. A lifeboat and evacuation drill for all guests is conducted within 24 hours of embarking, as required by law. Costa has a computerized system that ensures all passengers undergo this drill. The skills of Costa crew are periodically tested by Coast Guard authorities and an independent classification organization, per SMS (Safety Management Systems) requirements. There are lifeboats and jackets on board in excess of the number required for all passengers and crew. Lifeboats are equipped with food and water supplies, first-aid kits and communication and signaling equipment. All life-saving appliances meet international standards and are subject to close, regular inspection by shipboard personnel and certification authorities. All Costa ships are certified by RINA and have been built to the highest standards and technologies. תרגום אוטומטי לעברית אנחנו חברת השייט קוסטה נעצבים עמוקות על הטרגדיה הזאת, ואת ליבנו ותפילותינו יוצאים כולם מושפעים. במהלך 48 השעות האחרונות, יותר מ -1,100 עובדים קוסטה עובדת ללא לאות בעקבות האירוע הנורא הזה. אנחנו עובדים בשיתוף פעולה הדוק עם הרשויות כדי תמיכה שוטפת החיפוש-and-הצלה פעולות, והם מתמקדים להבטיח כי כל אנשי הצוות לאורחים לחזור הביתה בשלום. העדיפות המיידית שלנו היא לתת דין וחשבון על כל הנוסעים ואנשי הצוות, כדי לאבטח את כלי השיט על מנת להבטיח כי אין השפעות סביבתיות. יש לנו שכר את שירותיה של חברה להציל העליון המקצועית לפתח תוכנית פעולה ולעזור להקים הגנה היקפית סביב הספינה. יצוין, כי התובע תפס את הספינה ואת DVR-שמכונה "קופסה שחורה" המכילה את כל הנתונים ניווט - לבין כלי שיט ניתן לגשת על ידי קוסטה רק באישור השלטונות. אנחנו עובדים עם החוקרים כדי לגלות בדיוק מה השתבש על סיפונה של קוסטה קונקורדיה. בעוד החקירה נמשכת, אינדיקציות ראשוניות הן שיש אולי טעות אנוש משמעותי מצידו של המאסטר של הספינה, הקפטן פרנצ'סקו Schettino, אשר הביא אלה השלכות חמורות. נתיב כלי השיט היה כנראה קרוב מדי לחוף, בטיפול חירום הקפטן נראה שלא עקבו תקן נהלי קוסטה. מודעים אנו לכך כי התובע הראשי יש מפולס האשמות חמורות נגד קברניט הספינה, שהצטרף קוסטה Crociere בשנת 2002 כקצין הבטיחות מונה סרן בשנת 2006. לאור האשמות אלו את החקירה נמשכת, יהיה זה מתאים לנו תגובה נוספת בשלב זה. ככל שאנו לומדים יותר על האירוע ועל פינוי, לעומת זאת, מתברר כי צוות של קוסטה קונקורדיה פעלו באומץ ובמהירות כדי לסייע לפנות יותר מ -4,000 אנשים במהלך במצב מאתגר מאוד. אנו מודים מאוד על כל מה שהם עשו. קוסטה מחויבת להבטיח כי לא מתרחש אירוע כזה אי פעם שוב. העדיפות מספר אחת שלנו היא תמיד על שלומם וביטחונם של האורחים והצוות שלנו, ואנחנו לציית לכל תקנות הבטיחות. (ראו רקע על בטיחות קוסטה להלן). על רקע המחויבות של קוסטה לבטיחות קוסטה תואם מאוד בקפידה אחר כל תקנות הבטיחות ואנשי שלנו מחויבים, בראש ובראשונה, בטיחות ובטחון האורחים. כל חברי הצוות להחזיק תעודה (הדרכת בטיחות בסיסית) BST ו מאומנים ומוכנים בניהול חירום כדי לסייע לנוסעים לנטוש את הספינה עם drills.Roles, אחריות וחובות רבים מוקצים באופן ברור לכל אנשי הצוות. כל שבועיים כל חברי הצוות לבצע סימולציה של פינוי הספינה. תרגיל סירת הצלה ופינוי לכל האורחים מתבצע תוך 24 שעות היציאה, כנדרש בחוק. קוסטה יש מערכת ממוחשבת שמבטיחה כל הנוסעים לעבור את התרגיל. מיומנויות של צוות קוסטה נבחנים מעת לעת על ידי הרשויות משמר החופים ואת ארגון סיווג עצמאיות, לכל SMS (מערכות ניהול בטיחות) דרישות. יש סירות הצלה ומעילי על הלוח העולה על המספר הנדרש עבור כל הנוסעים ואנשי הצוות. סירות ההצלה מצוידים אספקת מזון ומים, ערכות עזרה ראשונה, תקשורת וציוד איתות. כל הצלת חיים מכשירי לעמוד בסטנדרטים בינלאומיים כפופים לפיקוח, קרוב קבוע על ידי אנשי הסיפון ואת רשויות אישורים. כל ספינות קוסטה מאושרים על ידי רינה נבנו כדי הגבוה ביותר המקור נתונים על האוניה thumb|שמאל|300px|האוניה בשיא תפארתה צילם:Cezary p Set sail on the Costa Concordia a floating resort dedicated to fitness and relaxation. This innovative vessel features the Samsara Spa - the ultimate spa that extends over two decks offering panoramic ocean views and boasts more than 6,000 square feet of space for relaxation and rejuvenation. The spa also features a state-of-the-art fitness center, exclusive spa accommodations, a swimming pool at its center, and a specialty restaurant. There are four swimming pools, including two with retractable glass roofs. Over 500 of the elegant cabins have spacious private balconies offering spectacular panoramic ocean views. The ship's name, Concordia, symbolizes peace and harmony among many different peoples, and pays homage to Europe and some of its more important cities including Paris, Rome and London. Ship Statistics Name: Costa Concordia Registry: Italy Builder: Fincantieri Country Built In: Italy Ship Completed Date: 7/17/2006 Christened By: Eva Herzigova Call Letters: IBHD Capacity: 3700 Number of Crew:1068, Nationality: International Gross Tonnage: 114500 Stabilized: Yes Average Speed: 20 knots Maximum Speed: 23 knots Length: 951 feet Beam: 118 feet Number of Passenger Decks: 13 Number of Inside Rooms: 586 Number of Outside Rooms: 914 Number of Restaurants: 5 Number of Pools: 4 Voltage: 110 Non-Smoking Dining: Yes Non-Smoking Ship: No * מצגת עם תמונות מהאסון קפיטן נמל ליבורנו נותן הוראות לרב-חובל Gregorio De Falco, capo della Capitaneria di porto di Livorno בקשר עם Francesco Schettino, comandante della Costa Concordia - שלוש שיחות הטלפון: (לפי העיתון (ישראל היום) thumb|center|600px|לפי העיתון "ישראל היום" המקור: העיתון ישראל היום 18 בינואר 2012 עדויות מהחוף (תרגום מהעתון האיטלקי la Rebublica) "האסון היה בהישג יד." הדובר הוא Lisa Cameron Smith, מעיריית האי Giglio ומתאר מיד לאחר הפגיעה באי le Scole מדרום לנמל. "היינו שלושה מבוגרים וילד של שש שנים, הבת שלי - ליסה אומרת - וראינו מיד כי הספינה הייתה תמרונים מוזרים בשיא פוינט מצורעים ראינו אותו להפעיל את עצמו ולחזור.." ליסה הוא נרגש לעבור רגעים אלה רועד קולו. "זה היה מדהים, הבנו בשלב מוקדם כי הספינה טובעת. הגענו לפינת Monticello, שם יש תצפית ואנו צילם עם שתי מצלמות". לא עבר זמן רב, ליסה נזכר, הספינה נוטה, ואנשים התחילו לקפוץ למים. . "בערך בחצות אנו הצטרפו הניצולים הראשונים שהגיעו הסלעים לשחות כמעט כל הזרים, היו בהלם, קור ואימה חלקם היו פצועים בדם, גבר אפילו תחת התקפה: הם החיו את שאר תושבי "האי מיהרו לעזור. הרגיע לנו ואמרנו להם לחכות לעזרה כי האזור הוא הגיע דרך השיח הנתיב הוא כהה. אחד מאיתנו צלל לעזור. זה היה תוהו ובוהו הקלה לא היו מתואמות על ידי מישהו . אני לא יודע איך כל האנשים האלה מצאו את הכוח ללכת לאורך הכביש Arenella, ברגע שאתה מקבל הקלה ". ליזה ראתה כל כך הרבה אנשים שהגיעו דרך הים באותם שעות ספורות ביניהם גם מזכיר את רב החובל, Francesco Schettino. "בשעה 01:00 הוא היה על הסלעים סביב, יבש לכאורה. הוא היה מוקף אנשים, Dimitri Christidis שני בשרשרת הפיקוד, טען כי הוא רצה להישאר ליד הספינה" המקור:(di Gaia Scorza Barcellona) תאונה קודמת לאוניה היתה תאונה קודמת בשנת 2008 בפלרמו:כאשר עגנה בנמל, בעת תמרון עגינה, בגלל משב רוח עז האוניה נפגעה מהמזח הצף ונגרם נזק צד ימין. הנזק תוקן חלקית כ -10 שעות, מה שמאפשר לספינה להמשיך שיוט. לאחר מכן הושלמו התיקונים. כותרת הסרטון המתאר את ההתנגשות:"זה ענק של הים היה התנגשות מול המזח של נמל פלרמו, אשר עגנה. בעימות שנוצר חור גדול בין קשת לבין הצד הימני נהרס, ועל לבקוע קדימה. בהזדמנות זו, עם זאת, אף אחד לא נפגע" הקש לצפיה בסרטון. מכה לא קטנה - היה לה מזל שיצאה מזה. מפת גאולוגית thumb|center|650px| שימו לב לחלק הצפוני של המפה, הים מלא איים קטנים.{האי אשר לידו עלתה האוניה על סרטון הוא אחד מקבוצה של שבעה איים המכונים [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tuscan_Archipelago Tuscan Archipelago - כאשר הגדול שבהן הוא האי אלבה - המוכר לנו בתור אי ההגליה של נפוליאון שמורת הטבע דרומית לאזור האסון יש שמורת טבע Parco Regionale della Maremma קיים חחש שאם האוניה תתבקע, הדלק יפגע בחי ובצומח של השמורה. עיון באתר השמורה העלה גם הסבר מדוע ליד החוף יש הצטברות של סלעים, כך שלאוניה רצוי להתרחק מהחוף (רב החובל כנראה לא שמע על כך). הנה התרשים המדגים זאת : thumb|מרכז|650px| שלבי האירוזיה בים הטירני אגב, מצב דומה קיים בחופי ישראל צפונה לחיפה סרטונים על האסון מי שרוצה לשמור על הסרטונים, כדאי שיוריד אותן, יש סיכויים טובים כי יימחקו מיו-טוב קטגוריה:הים התיכון